Lonely
by DaughterofDeath
Summary: Based on Avil Lavines song. rating may go up. One rainy night serena finds a young boy a bridge and brings him home now she must return his will to live and perhaps help his friend to all while defeating a new enemy and keeping it a secret, vote for parin


It's just past midnight and storming outside, at a glance the roads seem deserted. How ever if anyone bothered to look on a lonely bridge they would see a boy a young man really staring into the raging waters below.  
  
Despite the harsh weather he wore nothing to protect himself. If one were to look deep into his eyes you would see a lost and dare I say perhaps even scared boy looking back. Yet no one would come to quince his fears or so he thought. But then again he had no idea just who he wanted to find him or if he really wanted anyone at all.  
  
//I'm standing on the bridge; I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?//  
  
A young women seemingly coming out of nowhere happens to see him. She walks towards him. As he if feels her presence he turns around.  
***Girl's Pov*** As I see the young man turn to me I can't help but wonder why he would be out at this ungodly hour with no protection against the raging storm. Unable to help myself I ask if he is waiting for anyone.  
  
At the look in his eyes I can tell he is surprised by my voices, it does tend to surprise people, I have often been told it sound's like angels singing. Despite his surprise he answers quickly enough.  
  
"I wish I knew" his voice is a deep baritone.  
  
Unable to stop my self I giggle and tell him that no one would want him out in this godforsaken storm. I'm not sure what posses me but I grab his hand. I hear myself telling him to come along before he catches pneumonia. He may be a stranger but that does not mean I will let him die.  
  
//It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I.... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you//  
  
***Author's Pov***  
  
The boy gets over his surprise pretty quickly and tries to tell her he will be fine on his own. Despite his protests she continues to lead him into town past streets and stores stopping. Finally she slows down and heads inside an average apartment building.  
  
The young man looks everywhere as they walk perhaps looking for landmarks to tell him just where he is.  
  
//I'm looking for a place, searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know, cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess and no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?//  
  
They continues to the third floor and stop at room 230. The women pulls out a key and after some fumbling opened the door. As they walk in she turns on the light shedding her coat as she goes.  
***Man's Pov**  
  
As this women, my savior I suppose you could call her, puts water on the boil to make tea and invites me to sit down I take my time to study her appearance.  
  
The women is probably the most unusual I have ever seen. She is small only about 5'4 with skin that reminds me of the gentle light of a star. Her hair is pure silver and the weirdest part is it look's to be her natural hair color. The most remarkable thing about her though is her eyes they are azure blue with tiny flecks of silver in them somehow they seem inhuman.  
  
Now time to figure out the big question, why did she help me? Some look in her eyes reminds me of Quatra.  
  
//It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I.... I'm with you//  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah//  
  
'I must be mad why did I come to her home with her. I don't even let the other g-boy know anything is wrong never-the-less try and help me so why and I letting some nameless stranger help, even if she is beautiful. Wait what am I thinking, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts.'  
  
//It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I.... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you//  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are, but I.... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are, but I...  
  
.I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you//  
  
Getting frustrating I decide to ask her what her name is and why she gives a damn about me.  
  
"So what's your name and why do you care if I die or not."  
  
She just smiles that reassuring smile of hers and replies in that laughing voice of hers.  
  
"My name is Serena Cosmos and I care because you're a living breathing human being who deserves to stay that way. Your still young you shouldn't throw your life away."  
  
"Who ever said anything about dieing I was just thinking on that bridge I'll have you know." 'Now what have I done, I practically told her that I think life is worthless that's all I need.'  
  
"Fine, but there is no way I am letting you go out in that storm again so I suggest you get some rest, if you will follow me the bedroom is this away," she replies not even giving me a chance to protest.  
  
I follow her into a cozy room and, to exhausted to really argue, for once in my life. fell into bed with only a murmured good night. 


End file.
